Ready, Aim, Fire (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)
"Ready, Aim, Fire" is the first segment of the seventy-fourth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on May 5, 2019 alongside "Mama Star", and is the second segment of the eighteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star arrives in Mewni as a soldier attacks Monster Castle. Plot Marco awakens in the lint catcher and makes his way up old Butterfly Castle where he spots Sebastian in his monster form. He overhears Hekapoo arguing with Rhombulus and Omnitraxus Prime about working with Mina who presents her Solarian armor. Star awakens in Doop-Doop's shed where she makes her way to the now heavily guarded Yurt village and reunites with Moon. Despite her warning, Star takes off to the monster castle to help Eclipsa. Janna awakens in Meteora's bedroom where she meets her and Glossaryck who tells her that Star is with Doop-Doop. Janna exits the monster castle and sees the whole village under attack by the Solarian armor. Eclipsa defends her while Globgor makes himself bigger to battle it. During the fight, the Solarian armor slashes Globgor with its sword, leaving a bright glowing mark on his arm and limiting his powers. Eclipsa rescues him and they fly back to the castle and rush everyone inside to safety. The Solarian proceeds to attack the castle as everyone huddles inside. With nothing left to lose, Eclipsa has Janna take Globgor away while she deals with the threat. As Globgor rests in bed, he tries to convince himself that he is getting better when he is really getting worse. Janna tells him that it is okay and that Eclipsa can handle herself. Eclipsa fires off numerous spells at the Solarian, but to no avail as it keeps pushing back. Eventually, Eclipsa defends herself in a bubble. The Solarian proceeds to beat it with its sword causing it to slowly crack. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Amy Sedaris as Mina Loveberry *Jaime Camil as Globgor *Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Keith David as Glossaryck *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus *Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime *Justin Roiland as Doop-Doop *Dana Davis as Lady Whosits Trivia *When Janna wakes up in Meteora's room, there is toy that's a blue cat with light blue lightning stipes, a highly possible reference to the cat-themed hero Catboy from PJ Masks who wears a blue cat suit with dark blue lightning stripes that glow light blue when he uses his powers. *This episode takes place immediately after "Mama Star". *Since "Cornonation", Moon's Mewman village has grown into a fortress. *Globgor is revealed to be weak against Solarian magic. International premieres *August 9, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Ready, Aim, Fire 1.png SVTFOECatPlush1.jpg|Plush toy cameo of Catboy from PJ Masks SVTFOECatPlush2.jpg External links *Ready, Aim, Fire at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes